


Underestimate and Swim

by Azar



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I made several years ago--and have been editing ever since *g*--for Martha's character arc from "Smith & Jones" through "The End of Time Part II."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimate and Swim

[Underestimate and Swim](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte/underestimate-and-swim?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [AzarSuerte](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Track Listing:

  1. **_Unwritten_ \- Natasha Bedingfield** (Martha pre-series)
  2. **_Fly Me to the Moon_ \- Diana Krall** (meeting the Doctor)
  3. **_I Got it Bad (And That Ain't Good)_ \- Ella Fitzgerald**
  4. **_You Gotta Be_ \- Des'ree**
  5. **_Stupid_ \- Sarah McLachlan**
  6. **_One Girl Revolution (Battle Mix)_ \- Superchic(k)**
  7. **_Girl on Fire_ \- Alicia Keyes** (walking the Earth)
  8. **_Control_ \- Poe** (laughing in the Master's face)
  9. **_Reason Why_ \- Rachael Yamagata** (leaving the Doctor)
  10. **_The Call_ \- Regina Spektor** (the phone) 
  11. **_Better in Time_ \- Leona Lewis** (getting over him)
  12. **_Tattoo_ \- Jordin Sparks** (seeing him again)
  13. **_Next to Me_ \- Emili Sande** (Martha/Mickey)
  14. **_Watch Me Shine_ \- Joanna Paccitti**




End file.
